1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of semiconductor lasers.
2. Background Information
Semiconductor lasers are used in a variety of system applications. For example, semiconductor lasers are used as a light source in fiber optic communication systems. It is generally desirable to provide a semiconductor laser that has a high power output. High power output reduces the number of repeaters and amplifiers required for the optical system.
High powered semiconductor lasers such as laser diodes generate laser beams with a relatively low quality when operated at powers of 0.5 watts (W) or more. Low quality beams are generally difficult to couple into single mode fiber optic cables.
There have been developed laser diodes that can produce high quality beams beyond 1 W. Such high powered laser diodes typically include a feedback section which generates the laser beam and a separate amplification section that amplifies the beam. It has been found that some of the light generated by these high powered laser diodes will reflect back into the device. Because of the high coherence and narrow linewidth of the laser beam the reflected light will create feedback that destabilizes the laser. This undesirable feedback can be minimized or reduced by optical isolators. Isolators add to the complexity and cost of producing the optical system.